The children of the moons cry
by bloodgem
Summary: Finally Bridget escape from this hell cause of ghost and that beast that was suppose to be killed on th basement. There is nowhere else to go. Read and find out.


The children of the Moon▓s Cry Ch.1

this is a ginger snap one, and my first to be read by everyone other than my friends. I▓ve seen the two movies, but the first one parts of it but I had to go to school, which sucked now it▓s not in the movie store anymore. So enjoy.  
Bridget finally escape from her impressment from Ghost basement, the poor girl had to be torn limb from limb by Bridget. Nothing but torn flesh, the little lying bitch had to tell Bridget more lies when got out. ⌠Nothing but lies, you little annoying lying bitch■, Bridget thought as she run to the woods to run away from this hell hole. The werewolf was alive down there when Ghost closed the basements door, darkness swept over them, Bridget would never forget that night, when the werewolf finally have her in his grasp.

flashback

Bridget was pounding and howling trying to get out of there, the beast bite her on the ankle to pull her down from the ladder and hit the floor luckily not on the bed sprigged mattress with sharp objects, the beast crawled on top of her, sniffing her scent lustfully to her neck and shoulder, Bridget pushed him away from her she tossed and turn, the transformation is starting to take its maddening toll on her entire body. She felt the bone in her body shifting and the sweet sensation of the cracking tingle felling in her back and her hind legs. Her jaws felt like someone had just punched her, her hands becoming into paws with very sharp claws, fur began to grow from her back neck, her entire body, it was not like a greyish color like the male werewolf had, it was her hair color it had a few dark/light brown spots on it, her eyes became more honey colored with red around the pupil area. She was a beautiful werewolf. Now Bridget is helpless, she is too tired to move from the transformation, that give the male werewolf his chance to mate with her, he crawled on top of her again and licked her cheek and stroke her cheek with his nose. He moved Bridget on her back and enter in her slowly, she yelped a bit and got use to it, he finally spilled his seed in her, and bite her neck to make her his forever. This was a nightmare to Bridget, she didn't want this to happen.

When she woke up from her sleep, of course the male werewolf was asleep during the day, she needed to leave him now. But how in hell does she. Bridget looked around for something, sharp to kill it. Then in the corner of her eye was a sharp knife on the torn mattress in order to kill the beast, she grabbed it with her mouth and jammed it in his throat. She torn the head and watch the blood run through his neck, she licked the blood up from the floor and when she licked that blood it felt it had a pleasure from last night from that werewolf had raped her. She again pounded at the basements door till it had broke open. Nobody was here, then she heard the door open from the entrance to the house, Bridget hide behind the darkest place of the house, she watched Ghost putting away groceries. ⌠What a good little bitch you turned out to be, but I will end your suffering right now,■ Bridget thought in her mind since she can▓t speak human anymore.

When Ghost was coming her way she felt that she was being watched, when she turned around, there was nothing there but a shadow. She decided to go to bed, not to worry about it was all in her head. Or so she think, she went up the ladder to the attic, that was her only room in the house, oh well, she slipped on her nightwear and sleep.

Bridget was waiting for ghost to sleep so she won▓t hear anything, she gently crawled on the ladder carefully trying not to make a sound to wake Ghost up. ⌠It▓s time you lying bitch■, Bridget open her mouth for Ghost neck and snapped it off, and gone for the ribs, then the whole body. She had a lovely feast of punishment of Ghost, Bridget jumped down from the attic and burst through the door, then start to run.

flashback ends

Bridget was in the woods trying to find a place to hide from other people so she won▓t kill them for food or for pleasures. She was all alone now, ⌠Ginger, I need you.■ Bridget said despretly for her sister but no reply. She can▓t even see her like she used to. This was hell alright, nowhere to go to. Now that Ginger has not answer her for the time being, she felt something in her stomach, that was kicking around her stomach. ⌠What the fuck?■, what is it that she felt around her stomach, was it when she killed Ghost? or something else?. Whatever is was it starting to hurt as hell, she was searching for a place to lay down without getting caught by a human, Bridget walked deep into the forest to find a cave or something to rest before the sun will come up.

Finally Bridget spot a huge cave to live there for now on, till she hears a grunting sound of another animal. It was a huge black bear, coming out of it▓s den for breakfast and its cubs, Bridget really needed a place to rest and also hide indeed. She had no choice but to fight the mother bear for the shelter, the fight furiously the biting, the scratching. Bridget found the mother bears weak spot was the neck, she bite deep into it in order to break the neck of the bear, she won the shelter, the mother bear is dead, all was left was the cubs. She also killed the cubs too, now it was her territory.

She felt that kick in her stomach again and it▓s hurting her. When she realized that she was pregnant, ⌠This just perfect, just fucking perfect■, Bridget thought in her head about being pregnant to that bastard, who mate her or should she say rape her. The pain grew fast, she went inside the cave to lay down, she felt the baby coming out of her, she howled in pain, it was coming, Bridget heard two whimpers of her pups.

One had her fur color and yellowish green eyes, the other one had grey fur and her eye color of pure honey. They were both boy▓s, Bridget smiled in her head, they▓re both beautiful and healthy, ⌠What should I call you two?■ she thought to her self. ⌠Okay for you Grove■ she named the brown one, ⌠And for you Tarquin■ the grey one, Bridget named her sons, she knows that they aren▓t monsters, their her beloved sons. ⌠Ginger if only you were here to see them■, ▒I see them B, the are beautiful.▓ Bridget finally felt a little comfort when Ginger appeared as a ghost as always.

Bridget was getting tired, she closed her eyes slowly and sleep. 


End file.
